Scott Morrison
Scott John Morrison (born 13 May 1968) is an Australian politician who is the 30th and current Prime Minster of Australia and Leader of the Liberal party since 24 August 2018 'The Honourable Scott Morrison MP' The Honourable Scott Morrison MP 30th Prime Minster of Australia Assumed office: 24 August 2018 Monarch: King George VII Governor-General: Sir Peter Cosgrove David Hurley Deputy: Micheal McCormack Preceded by: Malcolm Turnbull Leader of The Liberal Party Assumed office: 24 August 2018 Deputy: Josh Frydenberg Preceded by: Malcolm Turnbull Minster For Public Service In office: 26 May 2019 – 24 August 2020 Deputy: Greg Hunt Preceded by: Mathias Cormann Succeeded by: Peter Dutton Treasurer of Australia In office: 21 September 2015 – 24 August 2018 Prime Minister: Malcolm Turnbull Preceded by: Joe Hockey Succeeded by: Josh Frydenberg Minster for social services In office: 23 December 2014 – 21 September 2015 Prime Minister: Tony Abbott Malcolm Turnbull Preceded by: Kevin Andrews Succeeded by: Christian Porter Minster for immigration and border protection In office: 18 September 2013 – 23 December 2014 Prime Minister: Tony Abbott Preceded by: Tony Burke Succeeded by: Peter Dutton Member of the Australian Parliament '''for Cook Assumed office: 24 November 2007 Preceded by: Bruce Baird '''Personal details Born: Scott John Morrison 13 May 1968 (age 51) Waverley, New South Wales, Australia Political party: Liberal Other political affiliations: Coalition Spouse(s): Jenny Warren(m. 1990) Children: 2 Residence: Kirribilli House (Primary) The Lodge (Canberra) Nickname(s): ScoMo Prime Minster of Australia Morrison Government Leadership Election ''' Prime Minister Malcolm Turnbull called a leadership spill on 21 August 2018 in order to gauge the confidence of the Liberal Party in his leadership. He defeated challenger Peter Dutton by 48 votes to 35. Over the following days, there was repeated speculation about a second spill being called, without Turnbull's approval. Turnbull announced two days later that he would resign the leadership if a spill motion were passed. Dutton, Morrison and Julie Bishop announced they would stand for the leadership if that were the case. A spill motion was passed on 24 August by 45 votes to 40, and Turnbull did not run as a candidate in the resulting leadership vote. On the first ballot, Dutton received 38 votes, Morrison 36 votes, and Bishop 11 votes. On the second ballot, Morrison received 45 votes and Dutton 40 votes. He thus became leader of the Liberal Party and prime minister-designate.Josh Frydenberg was elected as the party's deputy leader, in place of Bishop. Morrison was widely seen as a compromise candidate, who was agreeable to both the moderate supporters of Turnbull and Bishop and conservatives concerned about Dutton's electability. He was sworn in as prime minister on the evening of 24 August. '''First Term Morrison made his first overseas trip as prime minister less than a week after acceding to the office. He visited Indonesian capital of Jakarta for the Australia–Indonesia Business Forum and met with President Joko Widodo, announcing a free trade deal between the two nations that had been negotiated under the preceding Turnbull Government. In October 2018, Morrison announced Australia was reviewing whether to move Australia's embassy in Israel from Tel Aviv to Jerusalem, and recognizing Jerusalem as the capital of Israel. In December 2018, Morrison announced Australia has recognised West Jerusalem as the capital of Israel but will not immediately move its embassy from Tel Aviv. In November 2018, Morrison privately raised the issue of Xinjiang re-education camps and human rights abuses against the Uyghur Muslim minority in a meeting with Chinese Premier Li Keqiang in Singapore. In March 2019, Morrison condemned the Christchurch mosque shootings as an "extremist, right-wing violent terrorist attack". He also stated that Australians and New Zealanders were family and that the Australian authorities would be cooperating with New Zealand authorities to assist with the investigation. Morrison condemned "reckless" and "highly offensive" comments made by Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan. Erdoğan repeatedly showed video taken by the Christ church mosque shooter to his supporters at campaign rallies for upcoming local elections and said Australians and New Zealanders who came to Turkey with anti-Muslim sentiments "would be sent back in coffins like their grandfathers were" during the Gallipoli Campaign of World War I. Following the April 2019 arrest of WikiLeaks founder Julian Assange in London's Ecuadorian Embassy, Morrison said on ABC that Assange is "not going to be given special treatment" and "It has got nothing to do with" Australia, "it is a matter for the US". 2019 Federal Election ''' Morrison led the Coalition into the 2019 Australian Federal Election. At time of the writs dropping, the Coalition had been behind the Labor Party in virtually all opinion polls for several years, leading to significant media speculation that Morrison would lose. However, in a major upset, the Coalition not only hung onto power at the election, but actually gained enough of a swing to regain its majority. This was put down to a number of factors, including third-party preferences such as the One Nation Party in Queensland flowing to the Coalition. Claiming victory on election night, Morrison stated that he had "always believed in miracles". Ultimately, the Coalition won 77 seats, a bare majority of two. '''Second Term The government's income tax cut election commitments were legislated in the form of the Treasury Laws Amendment (Tax Relief so working Australians keep more of their money Bill 2019. In total the legislation provided $158 billion in income tax cuts. Despite opposing Stage 3 of the legislation (set to come into effect after 2022) which flattened the tax rate to 30% for all workers earning between $45,000 and $200,000, the Labor Party voted in favour and only the Greens voted against the bill. The Counter-Terrorism (Temporary Exclusion Orders) Bill 2019 and related legislation passed the parliament on 25 July 2019. The legislation gives the Minister the power to block a person aged over 14 years of age (including an Australian citizen) from returning to Australia for up to two years if the minister “suspects on reasonable grounds” that a temporary exclusion order would prevent support or assistance to a terrorist organisation.The government controversially refused to support all the amendments recommended by the Parliamentary Joint Committee on Intelligence and Security, which were supported by the opposition parties. The dispute between professional rugby player Israel Folau and Rugby Australia was a major story during the federal election campaign. In the previous parliament, the two major parties had been unable to agree on legislation which would have removed the right of religious schools to expel LGBT students and sack gay teachers. Amidst intense pressure from conservative MPs, the government in August 2019 released a draft bill focusing on religious freedom. The draft legislation includes provisions preventing employers from limiting the religious expression of workers in their private capacity (unless the business can prove it is a “reasonable” limitation and necessary to avoid unjustifiable financial hardship) and explicitly overrides a Tasmanian anti-discrimination law, which prohibits conduct which “offends, humiliates, intimidates, insults or ridicules” based on protected grounds including gender, race, age, sexual orientation, disability and relationship status. The bill is expected to be debated in Parliament before the end of 2019. 2020 Federal Election ''' 2020 Australian Federal Election on 5th March 2020 Prime Minster Scott Morrison Called a Snap Election to be held on 30th May 2020. The Election Resulted in a Landslide for The Prime Minster wining a majority of 30 in the House of Representatives and a majority of 4 in the senate. A Day after the election Anthony Albanese the leader of The Labor Party and Leader of the opposition resigned as labor leader. '''Third Term On 23rd of August 2020 Scott Morrison was invited for a meeting with President Trump of the United States of America and was followed by a state dinner at the White House. On 17th November Scott Morrison Government passed a vote of no confidence vote reform. If a Government loses a no confidence vote the Prime Minster Must resign and be replaced by a new prime minister of any political party who can command confidence of the house of representatives or call a early election with 3 days of a Successful vote of no confidence.